Bois Jacques/Transcript
Preloader A document given to Scott Riley. CLASSIFIED OPORDER 101-CCB 506 PARACHUTE INFANTRY REGIMENT ANY HQ Bastogne, Belgium 26 December 1944 1) MISSION a. Repel anticipated enemy assault b. Maintain current lines at all costs. 2) EXECUTION a. Intent: 506th PIR will deploy jeep-borne recon patrols. These patrols will assess the situation and return to Company HQ. b. During this period, the line defenses will be reinforced: a) Foxholes will be fortified with lumber and sandbags b) 1 M2 .50 cal heavy machine gun will be deployed per platoon c) Each squad will be allotted 2 m1919 a6 light machineguns with limited ammo. d) 60mm mortars will be deployed to the rear of the line. e) Limited anti tank capability in the form of M9 bazookas will be available. 3) SITUATION a. Enemy units are expected to renew their attack in full force. Our lines are weakened due to yesterday's serial and artillery attacks. b. Enemy Forces: a) 46th Volksgrenadier Division (expected) b) 2nd Panzer Division (expected) c. Friendly Forces: a) Dog Company 506th PIR b) Easy Company 506th PIR c) Fox Company 506th PIR 4) WEATHER a. Clear, cold. Visibility 5000 m. 5) TERRAIN a. Prepared positions, heavily forested area. b. The line faces an open field. Approximately 100m deep clear field of fire. of the Bulge - Bastogne - Belgium 26, 1944 hrs American soldiers are crouched in a snowy forest, listening to Moody. Moody: 'Alright, this is the last point on our patrol. The sooner you men can scout that ridge over there, the sooner we can get back and get some hot chow. 'Ender: 'Hey Sarge, can't we just skip the patrol and go straight to the hot chow? '''Moody: '''Ender, I'd find that funny if I wasn't freezing my can off. Now get outta here! Meet me back at the jeep when you've done your sweep. ''The soldiers begin moving out. They find a German patrol. 'Ender: '''Kraut patrol! Take cover! ''A German Panzer begins rolling up. 'Ender: '''Hear that? That don't sound too good! Back to the jeeps! C'mon! ''The soldiers begin retreating back to the starting area. 'Ender: '''Run! Go! Go! Go! '''Moody: '''Get your butts movin'! Go! Go! Go! ''Riley gets in a jeep with Ender and Moody. The other jeep is blown apart from German fire. 'Ender: '''Sarge, they got Joey! '''Moody: '''He's dead Ender. There ain't nothing we can do for him now. We're getting outta Dodge. ''The jeep drives past German soldiers and a Panzer. 'Moody: '''Down! Get down! We need to get back to HQ fast and warn the Captain! - Hang on, this is gonna be a rough ride! ''Moody speeds up. '' '''Moody: '''Keep your eyes open, boys... ''Germans from the right begin firing. 'Moody: '''Germans -- to the right! ''Moody keeps driving. He sees a German truck driving across a road. 'Moody: '''Dead ahead - Hang on! ''Moody smashes into the truck, flipping it. He goes right and passes a German convoy on a road. 'Ender: '''Hey Sarge - you're passing on the right! '''Moody: '''Shut up! ''They move at a high speed down the road. More Germans come into view. 'Moody: '''To the left - Take 'em out! ''Moody drives off the road and stops in a ditch. '''Moody: '''Damn.. she's stalled out! '''Ender: Off to the right! Germans from a house begin attacking from the right. Moody turns the keys in the ignition. Moody: 'Almost got it - hold 'em off! ''Moody starts the car and begins moving. He gets back on the road. 'Ender: '''Man, that was close Sarge - hit it! Oh man... I don't like this! '''Moody: '''What's to like? ''Moody drives into a small village. 'Moody: '''I think there's a shortcut around that house! ''He screeches in plain view of the soldiers 'Ender: '''Shortcut my ass! Ohh... ''Ender is shot and wounded. 'Moody: '''Ender is down! Riley, keep firing! ''Moody reverses the truck back on the road and drives into the forest. 'Moody: '''Ender, where are you hit? '''Ender: '''My arm, sir... I can't feel it. '''Moody: '''Don't worry, we'll getcha outta here. Hold on! We're getting outta here -- NOW! ''Moody continues driving through the forest and reaches another road. 'Moody: '''Home stretch Ender, hang in there! ''Moody continues down the road and parks in a destroyed house with American soldiers inside, including Foley . 'Moody: '''Medic - over here now! ''The medic goes to Ender. Moody approaches Foley. '''Moody: '''Captain! We just got past a whole mess a' German troops an' armour -- headed this way. '''Foley: '''Sounds like they're already here to me.. Get to your foxholes! '''Moody: Riley - Anderson! Find a hole and get yer ass in it! If the player waits. Anderson: 'Riley -- you comin'? I'm growin' a beard waitin' for you. ''Anderson and Riley begin running outside in search of a foxhole, through a forest being barraged with artillery. They run across a medic trying to help a wounded soldier. 'American Soldier: '''You're OK! I got you soldier! ''They eventually make it to the foxhole and put fire on the Germans in front of them. Moody will say the following lines at random. 'Moody: '''Hit 'em hard, boys! / Pour it on! / Hold the line! Hold the line! Keep up the fire! / Hold the line! / Don't let up! / Let 'em have it! ''After holding out in the foxhole for a while. 'Moody: '''Riley! Come with me! I need you on the .30 cal! ''Riley leaves the foxhole and follows Moody to another foxhole with an M1919A6 .30 cal placed inside. 'Moody: '''Riley! Get on that .30 cal! Move! ''Riley mans the gun and fires on the Germans. Moody will say the following lines at random, and some lines before. 'Moody: '''Riley! Keep up the fire! / Keep their heads down! / Dammit, Riley, keep firing! What are you saving your ammo for? / I want fire superiority! ''After holding up with the M1919A6 .30 cal. '''Moody: Riley - I need backup. We're changin' positions... Moody and Riley move to the foxhole next to the previous one that has a Springfield in it. 'Moody: '''We got air support! Grab that sniper rifle and cover me! Watch the ridgeline for machine gunners! I gotta pop smoke for those 47s! ''Riley provides cover for Moody and shoots the machine gunners in the distance. Moody throws an orange smoke grenade, signaling the P47 planes, making a bombing run over the germans. 'Moody: '''Good job - that should slow 'em down a bit. They're breaking through the right flank! Follow me! ''Moody and Riley go to assist American soldiers fighting off Germans at the right flank, which is a downhill area. 'Moody: '''The line's collapsed - help 'em out. ''A Panzer rolls toward the flank. 'Moody: '''German tanks, just what we need... Riley -- grab that bazooka! Take out that Panzer or we're done for! ''Riley grabs a bazooka and fires on the first Panzer. 'Moody: '''There's another one - move 'til you got a shot. ''After the second Panzer has been taken out, more tanks roll up. 'Moody: '''Oh God... Here they come. ''The tanks roll up closer, and turn out to be American tanks. 'American Soldier: '''Aww nuts... Do you hear that? Hot dog, it's one of ours! Go get 'em, boys! Kick their asses! ''The tanks move forward and attack the fighting German soldiers. 'American Soldier: '''Ho ho, alright! ''The soldiers begin cheering. 'Moody: '''Well ain't that typical! Damn tankers - show up too late and take all the credit! ''The level ends.